Poems Say It All
by KaciePie
Summary: Poems of oc's with naruto characters.
1. Love At First Sight

My friend was telling me about this style and I decided to try it. I hope you all like it. This one is my oc and Shikamaru. R&R

* * *

**Sighting**  
My day had been horrible  
The first day I saw you  
Laying on the ground  
Staring at the sky  
You looked asleep  
But I knew you weren't  
I wish I could of been  
Like you that day  
Watching the clouds  
As they passed by  
But I knew I couldn't  
I could never stare at the sky  
Like you did  
Like I use to  
I sighed  
And your head turned  
I hid behind a tree  
Hoping that you didn't see me  
You must not of  
Because you didn't look long  
Once your gaze went back to the sky  
I quickly left  
Not wanting to be seen  
Once I was gone  
You looked back towards the tree  
Hoping to see me  
But I had already left.

**Meeting  
**We first met  
A week later  
Both of our friends  
Had dragged us  
To the Faire  
They both then left  
To meet their date  
Wandering around aimlessly  
I accidentally bumped  
Into you  
We stared at each other  
Then we talked  
You brought up  
A week ago  
And I told you what happened  
You listened  
And didn't interrupt once  
You had a tired look on your face  
But I knew you were listening  
The slightest of smiles  
Appeared on your face  
When I said something funny  
I wouldn't of noticed  
If I hadn't been looking  
We talked until our friends appeared again  
Both apologizing for leaving us  
I gave you my name  
And you gave me yours  
A friendship had begun  
And would blossom into more

**Dating**  
You first asked me out  
Almost a year later  
I immediately said yes  
Knowing I felt the same  
For our first date  
We went to the Faire  
Where we first met  
I smiled at you  
And you gave me  
A lazy smile in return  
When we first got  
To the Faire  
We rode the Ferris Wheel  
At the top  
You leaned over  
And gave me a kiss  
When you pulled back  
My cheek were pink  
You lightly laughed at me  
I smiled in return  
The rest of the night  
Was wonderful  
I dragged you  
All around  
And made you ride  
Every ride  
Once we were done  
You took me home  
We walked to the door  
And gave me another kiss  
You left with a promise  
Of another date soon

**Engagement  
**We were dating  
For maybe three months  
Before you asked me  
To marry you  
We were having  
A picnic  
At the same  
Spot where I  
First saw you  
I laid a blanket down  
With the basket on top  
You complemented  
On my cooking  
I kissed your cheek  
And sat next to you  
Awhile later  
Around sunset  
You started working  
On a cross word  
And asked me for help  
When I looked  
At the number  
That you couldn't get  
I saw Merry Me?  
I said yes  
And you gave me a ring  
You smiled at me  
And I smiled back  
We then watched the sunset  
Knowing we had a wedding to plan.

**Wedding  
**Our wedding  
Was a month later  
It was small  
With only family  
And friends  
But we both  
Wanted it to be  
My dress was traditional  
White and simple  
My hair in curls  
And roses in my hand  
As I walked down the aisle  
I saw you  
Waiting for me  
Wearing your tux  
Hair up as usual  
My mother in tears  
And my father smiling  
When we got to the front  
My father told you  
To take care of me  
And you nodded  
You knew  
That you could  
Never hurt me  
We gave our vows  
and said I do  
With a kiss we were married  
Never to be broken apart  
We walked down the aisle  
And headed to  
The Reception Party  
We had our first dance  
We shared another kiss  
The end of our wedding  
But it began  
Our new beginning


	2. Friendship To Love

I've decided to leave this story uncompleted so I can keep adding on. SasuSaku-kun oc and shino. If you would like me to make one of your oc and a naruto character just send a review with your oc personality, likes, dislikes and whatever else you can thing of and the naruto character you want them to get with. R&R

* * *

**Childhood  
**We knew each other since birth  
Our parents were friends  
So we became friends  
Once school started  
We didn't talk as much  
You were with your friends  
And me with mine  
I felt sad  
At the lose  
Of our friendship  
We were still friends  
But were not as close  
As the school years  
Went by  
Our friendship  
Started to fade  
Soon we rarely spoke  
More then two words  
Before one had to leave  
I had hope that  
Our friendship  
Would renew itself  
I didn't know  
That it would  
And become  
So much more**  
**  
**Crush  
**I first started liking you  
In what I think  
Was second grade  
Some mean kids  
Had grabbed me  
And put me on top  
Of the monkey bars  
I was scared  
Of heights  
And they knew  
They started laughing  
And I started crying  
You were  
With your friends  
But turned  
When you heard  
Me cry  
You stopped  
Talking to them  
And ran over  
To me  
I started  
To shake  
And I fell  
Through the bars  
But you  
Caught me  
Before I fell  
To the ground  
At first  
I didn't  
Know that  
It was you  
Until I saw  
Your hair  
And your sunglasses  
You never  
Took them off  
Not even once  
You then  
Ran inside  
And took me  
To the nurse  
After that day  
People started  
To make fun  
Of you  
Because you  
Saved me  
From falling  
But you never  
Once cared

**High school  
**Highschool was terrible  
For me  
I got made  
Fun of  
Because of  
My height  
And because  
I was shy  
But you helped  
Me through  
It all  
It started  
When you saved me  
From hitting the ground  
You became protective  
Over me  
And it made  
Me happy  
You were never  
Out of reach  
And if I ever  
Needed help  
You were there  
I finally told  
You how  
I felt  
During Sophomore year  
You didn't laugh  
Like anyone  
Else would of  
You smiled  
Only I  
Knew when  
You smiled  
You said  
You wanted  
To go out  
And I gave  
You a hug  
The rest  
Of High school  
Went great  
Your were  
By my side  
Through everyday  
Through every dance  
And I knew  
That's how it  
Would always be  
**  
Wedding  
**Our wedding  
Was beautiful  
Flowers everywhere  
Family and friends  
Came that day  
We had our  
Wedding outside  
In the middle  
Of spring  
It couldn't of  
Been more perfect  
My dress  
Was mostly white  
Because it stood  
For purity  
But I had  
To incorporate  
My Favorite color  
So I had  
A green bow added  
You wore  
A tux  
With a green tie  
As I walked  
Down the aisle  
I couldn't help  
But smile  
I got to  
The alter  
And the priest  
Started talking  
Once he got  
To the part  
You slipped  
A silver ring  
On my finger  
We shared a kiss  
At the end  
The day ended  
Many hours later  
And we fell asleep  
In each others arms

**Son  
**We couldn't  
Of been  
More happier  
When we had  
Our first child  
We had  
A baby boy  
He had  
Your hair  
And my eyes  
We took  
Him home  
And to  
His new room  
The walls  
Were green  
And the crib  
Was white  
I then  
Went to  
Our room  
A fell asleep  
Because I  
Was exhausted  
I woke up  
When I heard  
Him crying  
But when  
I went into  
The room  
You were  
Already in there  
With your  
Sunglasses off  
And you were  
Feeding our son  
You looked up  
And smiled  
At me  
I couldn't help  
But smile to  
Our new  
Family had started  
And I couldn't wait  
To see  
Where it  
All went


	3. One Dog Made Us Fall In Love

This is Kallou's oc and Kiba R&R

* * *

**Helping  
**I couldn't  
Believe this  
While walking home  
Cats had  
Cornered me  
They were  
Evil little creatures  
I had  
A fear  
Of cats  
And I bet  
That they  
Knew it  
I heard  
A growl  
And I  
Looked up  
There was  
A big  
White dog  
The dog  
Chased the  
Cats away  
I heard  
Someone call  
The dogs name  
But the dog  
Just sat  
And stared  
At Me  
A person  
Turned the corner  
And walked up  
To the dog  
I looked at  
The person  
Then walked away  
I wasn't going  
To thank him  
For something  
I didn't ask for  
I heard  
Something following me  
And I turned around  
The dog was  
Following me  
The boy called  
The dogs name  
But the dog  
Kept following me  
You started  
To follow  
The dog  
And tried  
To get him  
To follow you  
But he wouldn't  
So you  
Gave up  
And followed  
The dog  
Once I  
Got home  
I thanked  
The dog  
And pet  
Him on  
The head  
I gave you  
A small wave  
And went inside  
The dog then  
Walked to you  
And licked  
Your hand  
You wondered  
Why the dog  
Followed me  
But you  
Wouldn't find out  
Until later on

**Middle School  
**Through middle school  
We were in  
The same class  
Every year  
We wondered why  
But never  
Found out  
I rarely talked  
And you  
Were popular  
Every girl  
Wanted to  
Go out  
With you  
But me  
I never  
Wanted to  
Every time  
You brought  
Your dog  
To school  
He would  
Follow me around  
In turn we  
Would talk  
I think  
Your dog  
Was Trying  
To get  
Us together  
It was working  
I think  
Because I would  
Start thinking  
Of you  
But I never  
Told anyone  
I even lied  
To myself  
You started  
To like  
Me too  
And your  
Dog knew  
He tried  
Whatever he  
Could to  
Get us together  
Girls kept  
Asking you out  
But you turned  
Them down  
You wish  
I would ask  
You out  
But I  
Never did  
I got  
Myself to  
Believe that  
I didn't  
Like you  
So I never  
Asked you out  
You always hoped  
That I would  
But I never did  
Middle school ended  
And High school began

**Graduation  
**High school  
Was a blur  
It went by  
So fast  
That I barely  
Remembered  
What had happened  
When we  
Were Freshman  
All of  
Our classes  
Were different  
So we rarely spoke  
Sophomore year  
We had  
A couple  
Of classes together  
But we were on  
Separate side  
Of the room  
While we  
Were juniors  
We had all  
But three  
Classes together  
We were  
Partners in science  
So I had  
To go to  
Your house  
To do projects  
Your dog  
Loved that  
He got  
To see me  
So much  
While we  
Were Seniors  
We had every  
Class together  
Some we  
Sat by  
Each other  
And some  
We didn't  
When graduation  
Came up  
I somehow  
Got dragged  
To your  
Graduation party  
I didn't  
Stay long  
All because  
I saw  
That girl  
With you  
I wasn't  
Sure why  
I was jealous  
I just was  
The day  
Of graduation  
Was loud  
Speeches  
Were heard  
And diplomas  
Passed out  
My family  
Didn't even  
Show up  
So I had  
No reason  
To really care  
Graduation  
Was more  
For the parents  
Than anything  
When my name  
Was called  
I went up  
The stairs  
And grabbed  
My diploma  
When I looked  
At everyone  
I could see  
You smiling  
At me  
I gave you  
A small  
Smile in  
Return  
And your  
Smile got  
Wider  
In return  
I then walked  
Off of  
The stage  
And took  
My seat  
Once graduation  
Was over  
Everyone  
That I knew  
Would leave  
Even you  
We may  
Never meet again  
And I was  
Ready  
For if  
That day  
Ever came

**Running Into  
**I was  
In town  
For a week  
I had needed  
A break  
From work  
And they  
Gave me  
A week long  
Vacation  
I decided  
To leave town  
And go to  
The coast  
I was walking  
In a park  
When I  
Heard a bark  
And your dog  
Jumped on me  
I smiled  
And pet him  
Your dog  
Was one of  
The few things  
That could  
Make me smile  
You came running  
And got your dog  
Off of me  
You helped me up  
Then stood shocked  
You couldn't believe  
That it was me  
I looked different  
You said  
More feminine  
We talked  
About what  
We did  
After High School  
You owned  
A vet  
And I worked  
At a magazine  
Company  
You offered  
To take  
Me to lunch  
And I agreed  
During lunch  
We talked about  
Many things  
You asked if  
I was dating  
And I said no  
You weren't either  
You had said  
After the meal  
You gave me  
Your number  
And said to call  
If I ever  
Wanted to chat  
I said I would  
And we  
Parted ways  
On my last  
Day of vacation  
I called you  
And we got  
Together  
You asked  
If I wanted  
To start  
Dating you  
I said yes  
And you  
Kissed me  
You said  
You would  
Come visit  
Me in a  
Few days  
And I nodded  
The plane ride  
Home felt  
Like it took  
Forever  
I knew  
That I couldn't  
Wait  
Until you  
Showed up  
In a  
Few Days

**Twins  
**Our wedding  
Was nice  
It wasn't  
To loud  
Nor was  
It to big  
I was tired  
Once it  
All ended  
I heard  
A spoon drop  
And I looked  
At our sons  
We had twins  
Ones hair  
Was white  
With black tips  
And the other  
Was black  
With white tips  
Now no one  
Could say  
That I tipped  
My hair  
I had proof  
I stood up  
And picked  
Up the spoon  
I grabbed  
A new one  
And started  
To feed them  
They  
Were almost  
A year old  
While I was  
Feeding them  
You came home  
I set the  
Spoon down  
And gave  
You a hug  
And a kiss  
I then went  
Back To feeding  
Our sons  
You grabbed  
A spoon  
And helped  
Me feed them  
I knew that  
I could spend  
The rest of  
My life with you  
And I wouldn't  
Regret a  
Day of it


	4. Hatred to Love

So I got a review to do an oc and Gaara. This is an oc nomey1 told me to use.

* * *

**Solitude**  
A young boy  
All alone  
Me standing  
On the side  
As the kids  
Pick on him  
I tried to help  
But I couldn't  
As the other kids left  
I walked up to him  
I asked if he was alright  
And he just looked at me  
Tears in his eyes  
I felt bad for him  
Why did the kids  
Have to pick on him  
He did nothing wrong  
I gave him a hug  
Its alright I said  
I won't hurt you  
He just pushed me away  
And he stood up  
Then he left  
Me all alone  
I tried to help him  
But he pushed me away  
Maybe I'll try again  
The next day  
He didn't even look at me  
I waved at him  
Yet he didn't wave back  
I smiled at him  
He didn't smile back  
Maybe if those kids  
Never picked on him  
We could of been friends  
Maybe  
Just maybe  
The days past  
And he was still alone  
Soon first grade ended  
And we went into second  
We were both in  
Separate classes  
So we didn't speak  
At the end of second grade  
The kids started to  
Leave him alone  
They just didn't  
Talk to him  
So he was still alone

**Friendship Blossoms?**  
Fifth grade  
Was a great year  
At least after that day  
Outside he had fallen  
And started to bleed  
The kids  
Ignored him  
But I didn't  
I walked  
Up to him  
And grabbed  
The piece of cloth  
Out of my pocket  
I wiped of his wound  
And put a bandage  
On it  
He then gave  
A slight smile  
But I didn't notice  
It was only there  
For maybe a second  
After that day  
We became friends  
The kids picked  
On me  
All the time  
I got called  
Demon lover  
And I started  
To cry  
He was not a demon  
He soon found me  
And started  
To freak out  
His eyes changed  
They were  
No longer kind  
I tried to calm him  
But it barely worked  
He glared at the kids  
And looked at me  
He wiped the tears  
From my eyes  
And said he was sorry  
That it was his fault  
I said it wasn't  
But he didn't listen  
He left me alone  
Saying it was for the best  
I cried again  
Just as he  
Became my friend  
He left

**Falling in Love**  
So high school  
Came around  
And I had every class  
With him  
I was happy  
Because I started  
To like him  
I think I have  
Always liked him  
But I just couldn't tell  
Until now that is  
I was scared  
To tell him  
But I just couldn't  
Keep seeing all  
The girls hit on him  
One day I walked  
Up to him  
And said I love you  
He just looked at me  
My face was red  
And I ran off  
Not suspecting him  
To follow me  
But he did  
He said he didn't  
Know how to feel  
I knew his feelings  
Were a mess  
His father was horrible  
So he didn't feel much  
More than anger  
He asked me out  
And I said yes  
I was so happy  
Even if the relationship  
Didn't last  
I would be happy  
Just to be with him  
Even if it's for  
A short time  
We were together  
For a year  
When he asked  
Me to marry him  
I couldn't of said  
Yes faster  
Once he put  
The ring on  
My finger  
I tackled him  
And gave him a kiss  
This would be  
One of the  
Happiest days  
Of my life

**Wedding  
**Our wedding  
Was mostly  
My friend and family  
With a few of his  
He wasn't much  
Of a people person  
But I didn't care  
I loved him  
Any way  
My dress was elegant  
And white  
While he wore a tuxedo  
My father walked  
Me down the aisle  
And gave my hand  
To him  
When it was time  
We both said  
Our vows  
And I do  
Then we kissed  
And I threw my bouquet  
A little girl caught it  
And I smiled  
She looked so happy  
We walked  
Down the aisle  
And went to the reception  
We had our first dance  
And I shoved cake  
In his face  
Once it was over  
We left and went home  
Now our new life  
Together had started

**Rest of their lives  
**We had three kids  
Each a couple years apart  
First was our daughter  
Then came our son  
Next was our youngest  
Who was a little girl  
The first had my eyes  
And his hair  
Our son looked just  
like his father did  
The youngest  
Look just  
Like me  
Our kids were  
The best part  
Of our life  
We would protect them  
From anything  
They each grew  
And then left us  
To start their  
Own life  
And their own family  
They still visited  
And we were invited  
To each of their weddings  
And saw each  
Of their children  
Our lives couldn't  
Have been happier  
Our family grew  
And kept on growing  
Even when our lives ended  
We still were happy  
Never would we regret  
How we spent  
Our lives

* * *

Hope you all like it. R&R


End file.
